world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
050215beausami
02:41 CA: Beau knocks on the door to the Queen's room... 04:35 AA: "It's open." 04:40 CA: The door opens, and Beau walks through. He looks far from his best, dishevled, and he has bags under his eyes. He's probaby had a PTSD attack recently. When he speaks, it's hoarse. "Sami.. I fucked up.. I fucked it all up.. I'm so sorry.."... 04:40 AA: Sami is clearly working to control herself. She closes her eyes, inhales, then exhales very deliberately. "What happened?" 04:43 CA: "I thought.. if I spoke to her, I could figure out why she was doing what she was doing. Why she tried to kill the dersites.. I underestimated her.. and I overestimated myself.. I understand if you do not wish to speak with me after I have betrayed you like this."... 04:44 AA: "I need to know more. I need to understand what happened, and why it happened, Beau. Don't sugar coat it." 04:50 CA: When I went through the portal, she brought me to some sort of re-creation of my old room from the mansion. We talked, I asked her why she was trying to kill people, and she said it was because these players either killed me, or will kill me. But.. She sounded just like you, and she knew all the right buttons to press, and I ended up sleeping with her."... 04:54 AA: Sami crosses her arms, and looks down at the floor for a while. 04:56 AA: "She said they killed you?" 04:58 CA: "I asked her why she was killing players, and she said they killed me. I do not know if she meant in her timeline, or if she was mislead by Meouet, or what. But that was what she said her motivation was."... 04:58 AA: "And then she saw you. After years without you..." 04:58 CA: "She later said, 'No, I mean, they will kill you.'"... 04:58 CA: "I suppose so.."... 04:58 AA: Sami's eyes tear up a little, but she doesn't start sobbing. 04:59 CA: "I know she is not the Sami from my timeline, because she remembers my death."... 05:00 CA: "I'm sorry Sami. This is my fault."... 05:00 AA: "I don't know how I feel about this, Beau. It's not like you actually cheated on me. But....it's still weird." 05:04 AA: "If you had tried to lie to me about it, I was so ready to shout at you and maybe even throw things. But I don't know what to do now." 05:05 CA: "I broke a promise I made to you. You have every right to be angry."... 05:06 AA: Sami sighs. "Yeah. And I am. But....I don't know." 05:07 AA: "You're not the first Beau I've dated. And in Samighost's case, the you from her timeline wasn't the last either." 05:07 AA: "And I'm not the first Sami you've dated, or the last either apparently." 05:08 CA: "I'm not dating her."... 05:08 AA: "Well, sleeping with then." 05:09 AA: "I don't know. I'm not sure I've forgiven you yet. But..." Sami looks away. 05:09 CA: "I love *you* Sami, I don't know what came over me."... 05:10 AA: "Maybe we need to explore the idea that instances don't matter for us." 05:10 AA: "Once I've forgiven you, I mean." 05:11 AA: "That after today, it's only cheating if we're with someone who's not an alternate version of one another." 05:12 AA: "That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for last night though. You still broke a promise to me, and that still hurts. And it's going to take a while before I'm okay with it." 05:15 CA: "I don't expect you to forgive me. And I promise, I won't speak to her ever again. I won't let her influence me."... 05:16 AA: Sami shakes her head. "I'm not forbidding you from speaking to her again, Beau. I need time to deal with what happened, before I can feel close to you again. But....if I had met the Beau from my timeline, and she was hurting and wanting to be comforted, I can't promise I wouldn't have done the same thing you did." 05:16 AA: "Or any other Beau for that matter." 05:16 AA: "What happened happened because you love me." 05:17 AA: "So....I think I'll be able to forgive you eventually. And I can't expect you to not love her if you love me." 05:19 AA: "But maybe that's fine. Maybe we're just Beau and Sami. Not Alpha Beau and Alpha Sami. Or however you want to designate things." 05:19 AA: "But I'm going to need some time to adjust to that." 05:20 AA: "So I'm going to sleep in Colonel Heston's room for a while." 05:21 AA: "Or....my room, I guess." 05:21 AA: "For the time being." 05:21 CA: "I understand. And for what it is worth, I am truly sorry."... 05:21 AA: "Until I feel comfortable with this being 'our room' again." 05:21 CA: "May I ask you a question though?"... 05:21 AA: "Okay." 05:22 CA: "How did you know? Did she speak to you?"... 05:22 AA: "Yeah. She showed me a video of it happening. Then taunted me about it." 05:23 AA: "So I told her she had crow's feet. She didn't respond to that." 05:25 AA: "She said you were hers now." Sami sounds down. 05:25 CA: "Of course she did. It was an empty lie, I assure you."... 05:26 AA: "I don't know what would happen to me to make me want to taunt my younger self like that. But I can understand why I would want you. And I can understand why I would go a little crazy if you died because of the people I had been trying to save." 05:27 CA: "I don't know how, but I will find a way to stop her... And one more thing.. may I have my phylactery back? It is most likely not safe I go for too long without it, as I don't know it's limits."... 05:28 AA: Sami nods, and hands it over. 05:28 AA: "Beau....she's still me. Isn't she?" 05:28 CA: "Yes, and no."... 05:29 CA: "Whatever happened in her timeline, changed her, fundamentally. Past the point of just being an 'alternate Sami'."... 05:29 CA: "She is both exactly the same, and completely different from you."... 05:30 AA: "But she's enough like me that you still love her." It's not a question. 05:32 CA: "I don't love her. She simply knew how to remind me of the one I do love, you. I only love you."... 05:33 AA: "But she *is* me, Beau! She has to be. Or you wouldn't have done this." 05:33 CA: ((stupid goddamn horrorterror roofies)) 05:34 CA: "I don't know why I did it Sami. Part of me wants to believe that this is all a crazy nightmare because that's the only explanation I can think of for why I would do this."... 05:35 AA: "Or....alternate versions of us are still us. She's still me. You're still you. And I didn't bring back an 'alternate you,' I just brought back you." 05:36 AA: "Which means you're the only person I've ever loved, and I'm the only person you've ever loved, and the fact that you slept with her doesn't mean you cheated. Right? That's....that's what actually happened here, right?" 05:37 AA: "In fact, you didn't sleep with 'her,' you slept with me. Which is....just business as usual. Right?" 05:39 CA: "I suppose so.. but that doesn't mean I feel right about what I did. If there is ever anyway I can make it up to you, I will gladly do it."... 05:40 AA: "I'm just going to need time." 05:40 CA: "I understand."... 05:41 AA: "Be safe, Beau. I'm mad at you right now, but I still love you. And I don't want you to get hurt because I'm not here watching out for you." 05:41 AA: Sami gets up off the bed, goes to the door and turns around. 05:41 CA: "I understand, and I do not wish for you to be hurt either. So you be safe too."... 05:41 AA: She gives Beau a last, longing look, before leaving the room and heading to Colonel Heston's. 05:42 CA: Beau sits down on his bed, cradling his head in his hands as the door clicks shut... Category:Sami Category:Beau